Life and Death
by Zoja
Summary: Sue is in labour, and Jack can't be with her as he is out in the field with Myles. When two men are finally on their way, something unexpected happens. J/S pairing, but note the genre.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea came to me when I was working on a fluffy J/S story and I have absolutely no idea whence. Please, consider genres of the story before reading. Thanks in advance for those who may read or/and review.

* * *

Sue clenched her teeth firmly as she felt the next contraction coming. Few seconds later she let out a heavy breath, relieved that it go away but completely aware that it was it wasn't the end of her agony and there were more to come. She looked at her left and smiled at the sight of the figure sitting next to her. She has never thought that the person to keep her company in this moment would be Bobby; she always pictured Jack at her side, supporting her or Lucy, if her husband wouldn't be able to be there for any reason. Yet, there was her Australian friend sat in the chair next to the bed she was lying on, with his hand in hers and horrified expression on his face. He was the only one who could go with her; when she stormed into the bullpen after she wasn't able to reach their mobile phones, everyone else were in the field and Lucy was at home, sick. He tried to call Jack, but he has only reached his voicemail and left the message; then, without hesitation, he has taken her to his car and brought her to the hospital.

"I wish he had a little bit of patience…" said Sue, affectionately caressing her pregnant belly, when another contraction passed. "Why can't you wait for your Daddy to come..?" she asked, and Bobby reached to the pocket where he had his phone hidden.

He looked at the screen, hoping to see anything from Jack, any sign that he at least knew that his wife was in the hospital and their son was going to be born, soon. He hoped he just didn't feel the vibrations because of everything what was happening around, but it was a vain hope. He sighed, thinking that it shouldn't be him in this place now, but his best friend. He felt horrible and useless, seeing Sue in so much pain and not being able to help her. He was sure that Jack's presence would be soothing for her, even though he wouldn't be able to do anything more than Bobby could, at least not physically. He had no idea how to act, what to do, and it made him feel even worse; what if something happens and his help is needed, and he won't be able to do it? He shook his head, and a moment later he felt his hand being squeezed; this time however, it wasn't the painful grasp he felt every time Sue was hit with the next contraction, but a very reassuring one.

"If someone saw such a drear expression on your face, they would say that you are keeping me company in last moments of my life, not in waiting for my child's birth." she said with a small smile on her lips, even though it was soon replaced by the grimace in pain.

"It's just… It should be Sparky here, not me." Bobby said, when Sue opened her eyes again after a moment. "Well, anyone would be better than me…"

"I object. I don't think I'd survive if Myles was here with me… He'd probably be giving me lectures as to what and how I should do, as if he was an expert…"

Finally, a small smile appeared on Bobby's face and then he jumped, when he felt vibrations of his phone. He quickly took it out and grinned at the sight of Jack's name on the screen. He showed the photo to Sue, and when she nodded he stood up and went out of the room.

"Finally, Sparks!" he said, answering the phone and heard Jack snort.

"Believe me that I would rather be on your place now." an anger was very audible in Jack's voice, and Bobby heard Myles say something to Jack, but his words were intelligible to him.

"Sue feels fine. Or as fine as she can, now."

He nearly jumped when he heard noises in the phone; he couldn't be sure what they were but he heard Myles shout, followed by a very loud crash sound. The next noise made him think that the phone landed somewhere, and he became sure when he tried to call Jack's name few times, but didn't get any response. He started to become worried when he heard Myles' voice shouting for Jack, but his knees bend under him when he heard Myles say that Jack can't die right now. He sank down to the chair, making sure that he's not facing the room where Sue was and listened carefully, but he didn't get much more.

* * *

The first thing Myles noticed, as he was driving to the hospital and listening to Jack's talking, was a strange moving in the back window of the car, which was in front of them. It caught his attention, but he had to focus on the road and noticed what it actually was only in the last moment. When he realized that there was actually a weapon pointed at their car he only shouted to Jack to hide, but it was too late. There was no way Hudson could even think about reacting before the front glass was pierced by the bullet, making it shattered around the hole. When he looked to his side he thought that they were lucky, but then he noticed the expression on Jack's face.

It was a mix of surprise, pain and fear; Myles cursed out loud when he looked to Jack's chest and saw his blue shirt slowly reddening because of his blood. He turned the steering wheel and stopped the car at the side of the road, practically jumping out of the car and running to its other side. He opened the passenger door, unfastened Jack's seatbelt and took him out of the car, laying him on the ground. This way he had better access to the wound on his chest, and could actually press his hands against it, trying to stop or at least lower the bleeding.

"Hey, you!" he shouted to the teenage girl, who was walking in his direction but didn't see them as she was on another side of the car and didn't pay attention, focused on the music in her headphones. "HEY!" he yelled louder, when she didn't react and only then she turned to him. "Call for the ambulance, quickly!" he ordered and she looked at him, shock visible in her eyes.

She was very surprised and could feel her hands shaking when she reached for her phone, but followed his order and called for help. People started to gather around them, when they noticed that something was going on but nobody was eager to come closer and actually help Myles. Bostonian cursed, when he didn't get any reaction after asking if there was any doctor.

"Come on, Jack. You have to hold on. The ambulance is going to be here, soon, so just hold on." he repeated, looking at Jack's face.

He knew it wasn't good as he could hear Jack's hoarse breathing and his choking. When he looked at his face he didn't even see a grimace of pain on it, but fear and tiredness.

"Don't you even think about giving up, Hudson!" he yelled, looking straight at Jack's face, and saw Hudson nod slightly. "Think about Sue! Think about your son! Aren't they the reason to fight?!" Jack nodded again, trying to focus on Leland's face and voice but the task was getting harder every second.

* * *

At the same time Lucy stormed into the hospital, after getting a phone call from Jack. He told her about Bobby's message that Sue was in labour and asked her to go there, to relieve their friend in keeping Sue company. She quickly found Bobby, sitting on the corridor with face as white as the doctor's coat. She looked at him with questioning look and knew that something was wrong, as he was shaking.

"Something is wrong. I heard something and from what I could her I'd say that Myles and Jack had an accident." he finally said, his voice shaking as much as his whole body.

"Someone has to go to Sue. She's going to start suspecting something." said Lucy, glancing in the direction of their friend's room and saw the doctor at her side.

"Don't tell her about Jack. Tell her that he's on his way but it seems that he's stuck in traffic. Whatever, but don't let her worry now." Lucy only nodded, agreeing with Bobby's words and slowly made her way to Sue's side.

"Mrs. Hudson, you may want to wait, but your baby obviously doesn't agree with you. It really is time to help him come out." said the doctor, and Lucy squeezed Sue's hand.

"Sue, Jack would want you to follow doctor's orders so just do it. He's going to have a nice surprise, when he comes here and you'll give him your son to hold." she let out a relieved sigh, when Sue looked away and didn't notice tears, which came to Lucy's eyes.

She blinked quickly few times, stopping them. Finally she heard Sue give up her insists to wait for Jack and Lucy even felt bad for leaving her completely unaware that her husband may not be coming to her soon if Bobby was right. She didn't say it, however, and clenched her teeth when she felt Sue's painful grip on her hand. Lucy only realised how close the baby was to coming, when she heard the doctor say that he can see the head. She tried to support Sue as she pushed, and felt completely useless when there was nothing she could really do besides holding her hand. She couldn't even tell reassuring words to her as Sue wasn't even thinking about looking at her, so she wouldn't know about it.

"One more push and he'll be here!"

Sue groaned, but knew that the only way to feel a relief was to do what the doctor say. She fell heavily on the bed after another push, and thanks to the changes on faces of all the people around her she knew, that it was the last one. She looked at Lucy, who was staring at the place where her son obviously was and tried to look at him too, but she felt an arm stopping her. In the next moment Sue saw the little boy being lifted and carefully laid on her chest. She felt tears escape her eyes when she noticed the grimace on his face, as if he wasn't really happy to get out of his safe shelter in his mother's body. Her hand gently touched his head, her fingers caressing dark curls on his head; she couldn't take eyes off this little creature, her perfect little boy.

Lucy watched the scene and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her thoughts matched Bobby's from just a few whiles earlier. It wasn't her, who was supposed to be here, but Jack. It should be him, seeing the birth of his son, looking at him for the first time, admiring him along with Sue. Nobody in the room knew that he wasn't going to do it; none of them was aware that the moment of little Jack's - as the boy was going to be called by his mother - first breath, was also the moment of his father's last.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Big thank you for everyone who decided to read the story, and to those who read it and left a review. It means a lot to me. And yes, it isn't a happy story, but it will kind of have a happy ending. I also accidentaly marked the story as "Complete" - sorry. It's going to consist of few chapters, I'm not sure how many yet. Here is the second one.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bobby stood in front of the hospital building with his phone in his hand, staring at the screen. The number of Jack's parents was visible on it, but he didn't feel enough strength to press the "Call" button. He has been chosen to break the news to his best friends' parents, but how was he supposed to tell them about what had happened? They will be ecstatic if he tells them about their grandson's birth first, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to ruin the happiness by the news of their son's death. At the same time he didn't think that informing them about Jack first was a good idea and he groaned. He knew however, that he has to do it so after a while he made himself press the button.

The talk wasn't long. They sensed that something was wrong when he told them that he's in the hospital and their grandson had entered the world few moments before. He knew that his shaking voice wasn't the only thing that betrayed him; yet again he thought that it should be Jack on his place, making this phone call, feeling the happiest and proudest man on the Earth. There was a long silence, and then he felt sobbing and it made tears, which he was fighting very hard to hold, finally flow down his cheeks. After a short moment he disconnected; he wanted to give the Hudsons the privacy. He slowly went back to where almost all of his friends were sitting, all of them fighting tears or crying, and he sat down on one of the chairs.

Only a moment before they informed Sue. They didn't expect her to react well, it was something absolutely impossible, but it hurt them even more when they had to ruin her happiness by such a mournful news. The moment she saw them she knew that something was wrong, and the smile immediately disappeared from her face, being replaced by a very concerned look. When they were finally able to take those few words out, they noticed the light completely disappear from her eyes, which were full of tears within a second. Lucy, who was holding her friend's hand, wanted to squeeze it but Sue withdrew her hand from Lucy's. She touched her son's small hand, placed on her collarbone and small fingers were immediately wrapped around her finger. A sob escaped her lips when tears started to flow, and after a moment she started to cry uncontrollably, hugging the little boy as tightly as she could with being sure that she won't hurt him.

"Sue..." Lucy's hand immediately went to her arm, with an intention of giving her a comforting caress, but the blonde woman only moved away from her touch.

"Leave me alone! All of you!" her raised voice woke her son, and she turned her focus to him.

They watched her try to calm the little boy, crying heavily and they decided that it would be the best to respect her wish. Now, long minutes later, her crying seemed to stop as she was lying on her side, looking at the baby lying next to her, gently caressing his tummy, his small arms and legs with her fingers.

She couldn't believe it was true, it was absolutely impossible. Jack wouldn't leave them; he loved them too much to even think about giving up, he just couldn't do it. But she knew that he wasn't given a choice; she saw Myles say that he was fighting really hard, that he really did everything what was in his power to stay with them. Yet, he wasn't here, he wasn't going to ever see the perfect little being they both created, just like their child was never going to meet his father. A sob escaped her lips, when the thought came to her mind and her vision was blurred by tears, again. It was supposed to be the happiest day in her life, she should be full of happiness now, finally being able to see her son, hold him in her arms, see the mix of pride and joy in Jack's eyes when they landed on their little boy. She was never going to experience this last thing, and it made her start crying again.

Bobby slowly walked into the room, when the rest of their friends decided to leave. There was nothing they could do in the hospital; they wanted to keep Sue company, to support her but it was obvious that she wasn't going to let them. They decided to go to the Hoover building; there was no way they would be allowed to look for the person who killed Jack, but Dimitrius assured everyone that he'd do everything in his power, to let them help the team, which will lead the investigation. Because nobody had any doubts that it wasn't an accident; they couldn't be absolutely sure that the aim was to kill Jack, even though it looked so, but the whole action was obviously planned.

Sue moved her eyes to the Australian, when she saw him sit on the chair next to the bed. He didn't say a word, he didn't try to touch her arm or catch her hand; he just sat there and looked at the little boy.

"What part of 'leave me alone' you don't understand?" she asked sharply.

She really wanted to be alone; she didn't want them to try to stop her from crying and repeat that everything was going to be okay. It was the biggest lie of the universe; how could anything be okay if she has just lost the most important person of her life, next to her son? She had no idea how she was going to manage without Jack; she was terrified of the idea of raising the child without him and was afraid she wasn't going to cope.

"The 'Take care of her in case anything happens to me.' part, which I promised to fulfil a few moments before the wedding."

"Excuse me..." Bobby turned when he heard a shy voice and they both saw a young nurse standing in the door, with an expression which indicated that she didn't really want to be there and interrupt. "I was told to come to your room and ask if you made the decision regarding the name of your son..." it was absolutely obvious that the young woman wasn't feeling comfortable with asking it, and Bobby assumed that she had to be informed about Sue's situation.

"Yes, I did. His name is Jackson Robert Hudson."

"I have to take him for a while, but I promise I'll bring him back, soon." she said, and Sue unwillingly let her take her little boy.

She watched the woman leave with her son, who wasn't happy to be parted from his mother and was making noises which meant that he wants to go back to her and moving his little body. There was nothing he could really do about it as the woman just cooed to him to have a little patience.

"Robert?" asked Bobby, when Sue turned her eyes to his face. She noticed look on it, which would make her laugh under different circumstances.

"Jack wanted to give him this name, and I can't say that I had anything against it. But it was Jack's idea, he wanted to honour the best friend he has ever had. But I want to honour Jack somehow and give our son something, which would connect him to his father... I hope you don't mind..."

"Sue, how could I mind? It's an honour for me that you want to give him the middle name after me! But I thought you wanted to name him Samuel, after Jack's father..."

"We didn't. We just wanted to make you a surprise...Jack said that he can't wait to see your face when we announce his name..." Sue's voice finally broke after trying to fight it, and she started to cry again after only a short moment passed since she had stopped it. "I'm sorry... It's just so difficult not to cry..."

Bobby didn't even think about telling her to stop; he knew that it was better to cry as much as a person was able to take the emotions out. Accumulating them inside could only lead to something horrible. For a short moment he wanted to tell her that he understands, that he knows how she feels and that she should cry, but his voice stuck in his throat as he admitted to himself that it was a lie. He had no idea how difficult it had to be for her; he experienced a lot of difficult situations, also those which concerned people he loved, but he never faced a situation which Sue was now in. He has never lost the person he loved, his soul mate, with the awareness that there was no way to bring this person back. It was difficult in itself and hurt horribly, but Sue couldn't even think about letting the mourning completely take her and slowly adjust to the new situation. She couldn't even think about breakdown, she had to be strong and take care of her son, who now needed her even more. However, he had to admit that it had a positive side, too. She couldn't say that she had no reason to live, as little Jack was more than just a reason.

He sighed and couldn't hold himself back any longer; he extended his hand and caught Sue's, squeezing it. When she accepted it, he looked at her face, her puffy, red eyes and moved closer, placing his arm around her and pulling her to him, pressing her tightly against his chest. She didn't push him away this time, only after a short moment of hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry even more than earlier. He only hugged her tighter then, caressing her back; she needed to cry, she needed a person who would just comfort her without telling her that it wasn't going to change anything, and he intended to be this person.

It was an evening when he actually left the hospital, and he did it only after a lost fight with the nurse. His car was standing on the parking lot, but he didn't think it was the best idea to drive. He decided it would be better if he walked and the cool air was making him feel better. He didn't hurry, and the walk took him more than an hour. He noticed the light in the window and he knew that Darcy was home.

"Bobby!" he heard his wife's frightened voice and Darcy appeared in front of him within few seconds. "Where have you been?! I've left you at least twenty messages!"

He only nodded, taking off his shoes and going straight to the living room, without saying a single word to him. His behaviour told her that something had to happen, and she only followed him to the couch, and sat next to him. She sat there and watched him, waiting for the moment when he'll be ready to talk to her. Darcy was probably the only person who had no idea about the events; he was sure that nobody from the team informed her as they didn't really want to talk to her unless absolutely necessary. After she came back to D.C. it took them a lot of time to accept the fact that Bobby decided to give their relationship a second chance and he knew that they've never really forgiven her for leaving and hurting him. But he did, the moment he accidentally walked on her at the favourite coffee shop of both of them. The only people who accepted his decision were Sue and Jack; he knew that they would support anything he'd do if only it made him happy.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you... My phone is dead... I've been in the hospital with Sue... Her son decided that it's time to be born."

"It's great! I bet Sue and Jack are so happy now! But I don't feel the smell of alcohol... You didn't go to celebrate with Jack?"

She noticed tears appear in Bobby's eyes and her heart skipped a bit. He shook his head, swallowing loudly, trying to find his voice. She placed her hand on his cheek, softly caressing it with her thumb and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and letting tears flow.

"Jack... He's... Dead..." he finally muttered.

His arms went around her waist and he leaned forward, hiding his face in her shoulder. He could feel her hands caress his hair and back, and heard her repeat comforting words to him, even though her voice was shaking. He cried, finally letting his emotions overcome him. He snuggled closer to Darcy as he pulled her closer to him and sat her on his lap. He wished it was a bad dream; he wished he could wake up any moment to see that none of this had happened, that Jack was at home with Sue. But he knew that it wasn't a dream, it was the reality and they could do nothing to change it. Jack was gone and there was nothing they could do to bring him back, even though all of them wished to turn the time back and not let anything of this happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Of course I want to say thank you to everyone who read and/or review. Without unnecessary extending:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When everything her son's friend told her sank in, Mary Hudson's knees bend and she fell to the ground. The forgotten phone receiver was hanging from the small table the whole device was standing on, and she was sitting on the floor curled, crying. When it wasn't her son who called to inform her about her grandson's birth, she knew that something had to happen. She remembered the way Jack talked to her when he called to inform her that Sue was pregnant; the way he talked about the baby and about all of preparations for its coming. He couldn't wait for his child, to be able to hold him, teach him everything, starting from walking and talking to playing hockey, football and whatever else the little one would want to learn. He was ecstatic and she was absolutely sure that he was going to call her few minutes after seeing his child for the first time. But when she heard Bobby's voice, her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't mean anything good, and even the news that she was a grandmother didn't make her stop feeling worried. And then he told her the rest, and she felt like her heart was going to explode from pain.

This was the way her husband found her when he came home from the garden. He was immediately at her side and when she told him what she knew, he felt like his whole strength disappeared. They had no idea how long they were sitting on this floor, unable to calm down but at last they stood up and went to pack the most needed things. They didn't have to talk to reach the agreement that they immediately have to go to D.C., to Sue and their grandson, who were the only family they had left. They had to go there and help with organizing everything, knowing that their daughter-in-law was still in hospital and couldn't do it by herself; they also wanted to be there for her as support, they wanted to help her as much as they'd be able to.

They were on the first flight they could get and after almost two hours of flying they were in the capital city. When she noticed the crowd gathered around the exit, waiting for the passengers, Mary felt tears appear in her eyes again and she didn't even feel like fighting them. She just let them flow, as she could see the face of her son in the crowd in her mind, as he was always waiting for them when they were coming. This time he wasn't there, and she knew that he was never going to be. She felt her husband arm around her shoulders and just hid her face in his chest.

They took a taxi and decided to go to the hotel. They didn't feel like going to Jack and Sue's house, when Sue was in the hospital; Mary wasn't sure if she was ready to go to the place where absolutely everything was going to remind her of Jack, to see all of keepsakes showing her how happy his life has been. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to face it, but she just wasn't ready, yet. Instead, after checking into the hotel, they went to the Hoover Building. They had no idea what hospital Sue was in, and they couldn't reach her phone. It wasn't a surprise for them – she probably turned it off because she didn't want to talk to anyone. They didn't have any contact to any of Jack's friends with them; they only had Bobby's number but they didn't think about taking it with them. And this was the place where they were sure, that one of them would be here.

They weren't wrong. When they stood in the door to the place, where Jack's unit had the office for few years, they saw three people sitting behind desks with gloomy faces. They didn't say a word to each other, they were just staring at something in front of them, lost in their thoughts. The first person to notice Hudsons was Myles. He immediately stood up and Mary gasped; there was a huge stain of blood on front of his light shirt, and he looked down, abashed.

"I'm sorry… I'm afraid that going home and changing my clothes was the last thing on my mind…" he said, feeling very uncomfortable "I was with him when… I tried to help him but… Please, accept my sincere apologies, as I know that forgiving me isn't something I can actually ask you for…"

"There is nothing to forgive you. I'm sure you did everything you could to help our son." said Samuel, and Myles nodded but there was no doubts that he didn't really believe them.

In fact, he blamed himself for what happened and there was probably nothing what could convince him that it wasn't his fault. He was the one, who was with Jack and they had no idea how everything looked like. If he would look at the car in front of them, instead of glancing at the two fighting people at the left, maybe he would have noticed the gun earlier and Jack would have had the chance to hide. Maybe if he had taken Jack to hospital, instead of getting him out of the car and calling for ambulance, Hudson would have survived. Maybe he should have pressed his hands against the wound tighter, and then the blood wouldn't flow out of his body so quickly. Or even he shouldn't have insisted on driving; it was possible that then he would have been on Jack's place. He wished he had; he didn't have a wife and a child, and probably more children in plans, who he would leave. In fact he didn't even had a wonderful life Jack had, and he just couldn't understand why it had to be Hudson who died.

"How is Sue..?" asked Samuel, and it was when Lucy looked at them.

"Right now Sue is like an unpredictable volcano; you never know when she's going to explode. She yelled at us to leave her alone, even though all we wanted was to comfort her, to give her our support. It probably isn't going to be different with you if you go to her…"

"I believe that the only person she wants now is the one whose company she can't get – your son." added Tara and the rest nodded their heads in agreement. "The doctor told her to give her time… That's why we're here, wanting to find the damn bastard. But no, we can't even do this without the agreement from the higher-ups!"

"We just got it." they all turned when they heard Dimitrius' voice from behind Hudsons' backs, and he stormed into the bullpen "We can't lead the investigation, but we've gotten the allowance to help the team who got the case. They said that we're out if we break any little rule, and I swore we're not going to break them."

* * *

After a lot of thinking Mary and Samuel reached the agreement, that they will go to Sue on the next morning. Instead, despite the fact it hurt very much, they started to settle all the formalities needed for Jack's funeral, as they weren't going to settle by themselves. They didn't really want to do this, they weren't supposed to bury their own child, but it was something they had to work on, especially that their son's wife was in the hospital.

When they went to her on the next day, all they needed to see how much she was hurting was one glance at her. There was no vestige of the cheerful, happy person Jack so proudly introduced them to as his future wife. A huge grief was visible in her, and judging by her puffy eyes they were sure that she had to be crying a lot. Mary immediately went into the room and went straight to the bed. She sat at the bed and hugged Sue, and tears immediately started flowing from both women's eyes. After a bit difficult start, they've become very close, and now they both felt that they understood each other's feelings the best. Samuel sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat and approached both of them. He carefully sat on his wife's side and gently pulled the two of them to him.

They only parted when an ear-piercing sound came to them. Sue looked at her in-laws in surprise, when they both jumped but then noticed the nurse standing in the door, holding her son. He was wiggling his whole body, waving his little arms and legs showing his discontent. Nobody from the hospital stuff was surprised, as the only person who he let hold him when he was awake was his mother. Whenever someone else tried to take him to his arms, he started crying whether it was just a person who wanted to say hello or a doctor, who wanted to make some tests. He even spent the whole night next to his mother's side as every time they tried to take him and put him to his hospital crib he started to cry. They even brought it to Sue's room so he'd be close to her, but even it didn't work.

"I believe that someone here demands his Mommy." said the nurse and gave the little boy to his mother.

The moment he was in her arms and heard her voice, his cries changed into whimpering and then he actually calmed down, perfectly content from the place he was now. Mary and Samuel looked at him, and the woman stifled a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. She glanced at her husband and there was no doubt that they were thinking about the same – how much this little one was similar to their son. They couldn't say he was identical and it was obvious that he was going to have some of Sue's features, but the resemblance was still very big.

"I decided to name him Jackson Robert. I thought about calling him Jacky, to avoid confusion..."

"May I..?" asked Mary, indicating that she'd want to hold the baby and Sue nodded. They couldn't say that the boy was happy when Sue passed him to his grandmother, but Sue's voice and her fingers, caressing his little arm seemed to be enough for him to calm and he looked to be pleased.

"He doesn't understand what is going on, but he feels that something isn't right..." said Mary, more to herself than to her companions, but they both nodded.

"Yes... The doctor said that this is probably the reason why he is such a clinging child... He said that he wants to feel my presence all the time, because then he feels safe..."

"Of course. I once heard someone say that for child, there is no better, safer place than mother's arms, they're like a temple of peace."

Sue nodded and watched her son fall asleep in his grandmother's arms. Her fingers gently caressed the dark hair on his head, his forehead, nose, cheeks and chin. As Mary and Samuel watched her, they have no doubts that the boy was their daughter-in-law's everything; he wasn't only her child and the reason to live, but he was her whole life. The happiness wasn't visible in her when she watched her son, but everyone who knew her situation completely understood it. However, one could see a huge love in her eyes when she watched her child, and even his presence seemed to be soothing for her.

"We will never be able to replace Jack in your lives, but we want to be here." Samuel took Sue's hand in his and squeezed it. "And I don't mean Jacky only, but you too. You know that Jack was our only son, and you and this little boy are everything we have left... If you ever need anything, don't even hesitate to ask."

"Thank you..." she whispered at the edge of crying and the man only squeezed her hand tighter, hoping it was going to stop her.

He didn't achieve a complete success, as two tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, but it was still a big one for him. None of them had any idea that there was someone else in the room beside them; someone who watched all of them carefully, who was a connection between all of those four people. He watched them with a feeling of huge guilt; it hurt him very much when he saw how much they were grieving because of him and it was equally painful for him to leave them. At least he knew that they weren't alone, that they had each other just how he hoped they would. Still, it didn't change the fact that he'd give absolutely everything to be there with them, but it wasn't something anyone, even God himself, could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for your very kind reviews. This story isn't easy to write, especially that I've never experienced anything like that. This chapter however was horrible to write and I think that something still isn't right.

**KBF** - I can't answer you in PM, so I'll do it here. I think that when people die, they watch their loved ones lives, they are like their guardian angels. I mean Jack to be exactly this kind of person for Sue and their son. He's definitely not going to be a ghost, so I believe it would make my story go in a more spiritual way when it comes to his person.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sue and Jacky were allowed to go home a bit later on the same day. She was fine, the labour went nice and the baby was in perfect health – the doctors had absolutely nothing to complain about. When only the nurse told them this information, Mary and Samuel decided to stay in the hospital and go home only with them. She immediately told them that they shouldn't live at the hotel, when they informed her of their accommodation, and it was decided that they'll go for their things first and then to Jack and Sue's house.

When the taxi stopped in front of their destination, Sue had tears in her eyes. Practically every memory which had anything to do with the house, had also a connection to Jack. Even looking at the front was bringing all of those happy whiles they shared there, outside. She suddenly felt scared – how was she going to go inside, how was she going to be in all those rooms, where everything was going to remind her of Jack. It hurt to think about him; she felt a horrible heartache when she was remembering all those happy times they've shared. All because she was aware that it was the end; that she was no longer going to see his face in the morning, see him send her his famous smile, feel his arms around her or a surprise kiss he liked to give her...

She swallowed, forcing herself to remain as calm as possible, and got out of the car with her little boy in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, snuggled to her, completely oblivious to everything around him. She slowly went inside the house and looked around - everything was exactly the way she left it on the previous morning. The first place she went to was Jacky's room; she couldn't fight tears anymore when she stood in the door to it and practically saw Jack standing there, completing any little detail. They started preparing the room when they found out that their baby was a boy; Jack didn't want Sue to do any difficult works and allowed her only to help him plan everything and do shopping. He put a lot of work in making it perfect, and she felt her heart ache at the thought that he wasn't going to see what was the most important – their son there.

She approached the crib and laid Jacky there. She took a blanket out of one of drawers and covered the baby; she stood there, just looking at him for a longer while. There was no doubts that he wasn't going to be a spitting image of any of them; he was actually a mix of both of them. She had no idea what colour his hair and eyes were going to be, but a part of her hoped that his hair is going to remain dark and his blue eyes are going to change to brown. She was sure that it would be a torture for her to look at him and every time see the gaze of her husband's eyes, but they were one of those things which she loved the most in Jack's appearance, and she always repeated that she wanted their children to inherit them. What she could see however was that he had her shape of eyes and ears, but Jack's nose.

A feeling of a hand on her arm made her jump, even though the touch was very gentle. When she looked up, she noticed Mary standing next to her.

"I'm so scared..." whispered Sue, admitting it aloud for the first time. "I'm afraid I won't be able to be a good mother for him... What if I'm not going to manage? What if something serious happens and I won't even know about it because I won't be able to hear his crying?"

"My son once said that you've got every needed quality to be a magnificent mother and I know that he was right. You may have problems with managing everything at first, but you will see that you're going to get into the role very quickly. It's going to be difficult without Jack, but I know that you're going to do great because you love this little one. Besides, you're not going to be alone – you've got us, your family and those wonderful friends."

Sue sighed, nodding unconvinced and Mary placed her arm around her shoulders, pulling her daughter-in-law to herself. She understood Sue's worries and knew that it wasn't going to be easier for her; in fact, she was sure that it was actually going to be more difficult for Sue, because of the whole situation she now found herself in. However, she had no doubts that with help of all the devoted people, she was going to be fine.

Right now, being fine seemed like something completely impossible and unbelievable. How could they be fine if they've just lost one of the most important people in their lives? Right now their hearts were full of the feeling of loss; they just couldn't believe that one day it may become bearable. It certainly wasn't going to be an easy process.

* * *

At the same time Tara, Bobby, Myles and D. were sitting around the table in the conference room, listening to everything the F.B.I. had gathered on the case. They weren't sure of almost anything, but they all agreed on one thing – that the attack wasn't an accident. Quite the contrary – they were sure that it was a planned operation. The fact that their suspect attacked exactly the agent, and there was only one bullet fired in their direction only confirmed this theory. Still, they had no idea what could be a reason for the attack or who was at least one of the people they were looking for. It was leaving them in a dead spot.

For the four of them it was even more frustrating than always. They always gave their best during investigations, but this time they were even more determined. They were looking for a person who kind of broke their little family; it was exactly how they felt about each other. During the whole time they were working together, they've become really close and losing one member of the team was like losing a member of the real family.

"I think I may have found something!" suddenly, another person from the second team appeared, and all eyes moved to the man's face "I've just came across the recording of the phone call. The man called to say that he's just seen someone shot a man, and that he recognized something but then the connection was suddenly broken and he didn't finish the sentence. I think we should pay him a visit."

"Where to?" heard Bobby and Myles, when they immediately stood up and started going in the direction of the door "You're not going anywhere. I agreed you to help us, but you're driven by emotions. I can't let you go out in the field in such state because you may do more bad than good."

Two men weren't happy because of it, but they had no choice. They didn't want to be taken off the case, even if they were only allowed to work in the office. They needed to know how the investigation was going, to be at least a part of it.

After assigning tasks, the four of them were the only people left in the building. They all went to their own office, sitting there in silence. Only after what seemed like an eternity, Bobby decided to break it.

"I've been asked to give a speech on Jack's funeral..." he said, his voice shaking.

It wasn't a surprise for anyone as they were sure that he was going to be the person chosen for it, and he was aware of this fact, but he still felt the need to share this information with them. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea; he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to find a voice at the ceremony. He didn't think he was the best person to gain such an important role.

His worries however turned out to be unnecessary when everybody gathered at the cemetery two days later. The funeral was the F.B.I. ceremony with full honours. A lot of people gathered on the graveyard and even though Sue knew a lot of faces, they still seemed to be a very small group in comparison to all who came. She had no doubts that a lot of people were those, who her husband met back in Wisonsin, then there also were other agents who Jack met or worked with during all of those years when he worked for F.B.I.. There was distant family, friends and everyone, for who Jack Hudson meant anything.

It was very difficult for her to stand there calmly, and nobody expected her to do it. She was trying to fight tears all the time, focusing her attention on the little boy in her arms, but she completely lost her struggle when Bobby went out of the crowd to take the place in front of them. He gave a wonderful speech; his voice was shaking when he recalled a lot of things about his best friend, but he was able to start crying only when he finished the last sentence. Then he came back to his place between Sue and Darcy; he exchanged teary glances with the first woman, and he could see a thank you in her eyes. The second one immediately grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it, before he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to himself, needing more contact.

He was also one of the last people to approach Sue to give her his condolences. Instead of saying anything and using the fact that her son was asleep in the baby trolley, he pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a moment, both crying and people who were around only watched them. There was no doubts that next to Sue, Mary and Samuel, Bobby was the person who was hurting the most because of loss of his best friend, who he treated more like his brother.

He soon joined his wife in the car and they joined the queue, members of which were all going to the same place – to Jack and Sue's house. Darcy glanced at him, and then took his hand in hers again. He blinked his eyes in an appreciative gesture, unable to force even a small smile to his lips. The knowledge that the F.B.I. was slowly getting closer to getting the guy who killed Jack may have had a small, soothing influence on all of them, but even putting him to jail wasn't going to take the feeling of loss away. It was the wound that only time could heal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She was aware that people, who were present in her house or were stopping by, did it to comfort her. She appreciated the gesture, but it completely didn't make feel better; quite the contrary. All the repeating that everything was going to be okay only annoyed her; why people couldn't understand that even if one day she'd be able to think about Jack without tears in her eyes, to talk about him without starting to cry, it didn't mean that anything would be fine. It would be if he was here, with her and their son, alive.

The person, who was the worst, was her mother. Her parents arrived in D.C. soon before Jack's parents went back to Wisconsin, and Carla Thomas immediately tried to take everything into her hands. There were moments when Sue thought that she completely lacked empathy. She talked to her like she couldn't understand that her daughter was hurting and as if she was expecting her to live like nothing has happened. There were a lot of times when Sue wanted to just shout at her, showing that if the only reason why she came was to act like that, then she could leave because she wasn't helping at all. Fighting with her mother was the last thing she wanted and it made her clench her teeth and ignore everything. However, those who watched everything and even Sue herself, weren't sure how much longer she's going to manage before exploding.

Sue's father was sure that he was in the worst situation. He cared about both of them, they both expected him to stand on their side. It was impossible for him to choose, as he could understand both of them. Sue was grieving; he never had doubts how much she cared for Jack Hudson, he even was happy that she has found someone, who she so completely loved and gave everything to, when those feelings was reciprocated. It wasn't her fault that life wasn't fair and took him away from her, and had a full right to mourn. On the other hand, he knew that Carla only wanted the best for their daughter, as always. She wanted her to pull herself together, to be strong for her little boy. He knew however, that she didn't choose the best way for Sue to do it, and he even tried to mention it to her, but he only got scolded. So instead, he chose to try to comfort Sue, hugging her and letting her cry as much as she needed, and even listening to all her angry complaints about her mother.

During all of visits she silently prayed for her baby to wake up and demand her company. She felt relief when his father told her that Jacky was crying, as strange as it seemed. Spending time with her baby was an escape from everything else for her and going for walks with him or even sitting somewhere with Jacky, but alone, was her favourite part of the day. Next to night, which she thought to be the best. It was a time when everyone was asleep and she was finally left by herself. She could do whatever she wanted without constant walking on somebody and having to accept their advices. Night was giving her the distance from people, which she desired so much.

This night wasn't different. She was lying on her bed and looking at the small figure sleeping next to her. Jacky was more fussy that night; she had no idea why and nothing seemed to work. Only when she took him to her bedroom and laid her next to her he finally calmed down and peacefully fell asleep. She sighed, looking at him and caressed his head, kissing his forehead. She was still afraid; the thought that she's responsible for this little human was terrifying and even though everyone assured her that she has nothing to worry about, she still couldn't stop. She was, however, slowly gaining confidence and after few days she found herself in her new role quite well.

As always, during the night she allowed herself to think of what she could have had. She knew that if she did it during the day and was caught by her mother, she would give her a lecture that thinking about it wasn't going to help. It may have been true, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't able not to think how her life would look like now if Jack was alive. She felt a huge sadness when she thought how happy they would have been. The bond they shared was very special and she couldn't imagine that one day she may have been able to share the same with someone else. In fact, she couldn't imagine herself doing it, and a part of her even didn't want it.

He looked at her and sighed. It really hurt him to see her suffer like that knowing that in some way it was his fault. Of course, nobody could blame him for getting shot but still, she was in pain because he wasn't there. He really didn't want to leave her, he tried his best to stay with her but it quickly turned out to be a battle he wouldn't be able to win.

He approached the bed, seeing that she was finally sleeping with glistening traces of tears still visible on her cheeks. He placed his hand on her head and caressed her hair, watching her carefully. He knew that she wasn't able to feel his touch or even know that he was present there. He was sure that she was going to believe that he is always present with them, but she could never be absolutely sure. There was nothing which could stop him from being with his family, watching them and making sure that they were fine.

He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and when he moved back he could swear that he noticed a very tiny smile appear on her lips.

Myles stopped his car in front of the house and looked at the building. His mind immediately went to the last time when he was there, on a barbecue with the rest of his friends. It was only two months ago, but so many things were able to change during those not so many weeks. He could still hear Sue's complaints that she was looking like a whale, while Jack tried to assure her that she was beautiful. They were so happy and even he, who has never been a romantic, could see a wonderful future in front of them – a couple of children, a lot of love and happiness, and whatever else they would need for their lives to be perfect. He still couldn't believe that it was so violently taken away from them – he has never met other two people in his life, who would love each other so strong and deserved the pure happiness more than Jack and Sue.

He reached to the back seat, where the small present bag was lying. He completely forgot about it, he only found it when he was looking for keys which he accidentally dropped. He took out the teddy bear, which Jack bought in the toy shop before they started they way to the hospital. The moment Hudson listened to Bobby's voice messages he was ready to go to the hospital on foot, even though it wasn't close. Myles wasn't sure if beside his wedding day, he has ever seen Jack so ecstatic. And then he noticed this teddy bear in the shop window, and insisted that he have to buy it. The light brown teddy bear was wearing a blue shirt; there was a "Daddy's Biggest Treasure" written on front of it. Myles looked at the toy and swallowed; he rushed Jack in the shop, telling him that he doesn't have to buy it in this moment, that he can come back for it later. He was irritated now, but now he was glad that Jack ignored his complaints, because the child could have something from his father now even if it was just a teddy bear.

As he was sitting there, he was wondering if it was a good idea to go in. He was probably the only member of the team, who hasn't visited Sue, yet. He has only seen her at the funeral but avoided her as much as he was possible. He still felt a horrible guilt and was afraid of what her reaction was going to be to his person. He couldn't see her starting to shout at him, blaming him for losing her husband but a part of him actually wanted it to happen. It took him a long while, but he finally found enough courage to get out of the car, approach the door and knock.

"Mr. Leland." he was greeted by a cold voice and look of Carla Thomas and felt all of his bravery disappear.

He only nodded, standing there and looking at the woman, feeling horribly uncomfortable. He couldn't find his voice and in the way Mrs. Thomas stared at him, he could read that she didn't think about him as about the welcome guest. He was however rescued by her daughter, who suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs with a baby cuddled to her, and noticed him.

"Myles." he could hear a surprise in her voice when she said his name and took a careful look at her.

One glance at her was enough to notice the sadness which was present in her life. Her skin was paler than it always was, besides the usual light was gone from her eyes. He had no doubts that she was crying a lot and wasn't sleeping well.

"I thought it would be nice to come and see how are you..." he admitted and immediately thought that it sounded stupid. There was only one answer to the question of her well being.

"Come on in." Sue sent her mother a message through the look in her eyes, and Carla moved away from the door and went to another room. "I hope she didn't say anything unpleasant to you... She kind of blames you for what happened..."

"She has a right to do it. After all, I was there with Jack... There must have been something I could do..."

"Myles, please. Blaming yourself isn't going to bring Jack back, and I know that you've done everything to help him."

"You don't think I'm responsible..?"

"No, I don't. You may have a difficult character, you may be a cool, reserved person but it doesn't mean that you have no feelings and I know that you still treat all of us as friends. You may complain a lot about us, but not once you showed that you care. You're not responsible for the fact that you just weren't able to save him..."

"Thank you, Sue..." he looked at her with a huge gratitude and she only blinked her eyes, keeping it closer a little longer than normally in a reassuring gesture.

"I believe you didn't have the opportunity to really meet my son." she said, when she noticed Jacky's curious look in her companion's direction and Myles only nodded.

Myles took the baby's small, right hand between his fingers and made the movement, which looked like he was shaking his hand. Jacky looked like he considered it a very astounding thing and watched Myles really carefully. She knew that he wasn't comfortable around children, and wasn't surprised that he didn't really feel well with this attention.

"Let's go to the garden. It's where we were going to because it's a place where we are very rarely disturbed..."

He indicated her to go first and followed her to the other side of the house. He sat at the chair, opposite the one which Sue took and remembered the bag in his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring it earlier, but I've completely forgotten about it." He watched Sue look into it, and then taking the teddy bear out. She had tears in her eyes when she looked at it. "Jack bought it soon after he heard that you were in labour... He wanted to go to the hospital with a gift for his little boy... I believe it belongs to Jacky..."

Tears flowed from Sue's eyes when she nodded, while Jacky was looking at the toy curiously. It was the first time he saw one of things, which he would treasure the most in his life and keep forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** It seems unbelievable but somehow I'm able to update daily. With this chapter I can only hope I'm not going to be eaten alive, but sometimes under the influence of mix of emotions, people say things they don't really mean. It's the last chapter I had planned in my head, and only the epilogue is left there. However, I'm not really sure if I should leave it in this place, even though the epilogue is going to cover quite a lot. Guess I'll have to make a not easy decision.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they got a phone call that the suspects were located, Tara, Bobby, Myles and D. immediately went to the place where those people were supposed to be. They were one of the first to arrive and soon everyone else gathered.

"I may regret this decision, but we need all the people we can have, so you're going in. We've got information that they're armed and dangerous, so you have to be careful."

The leader of the team explained the whole plan, when they were all ready to go and the group split into pairs. Tara joined Mark, who had the same role in his team as she in hers, in the van. Bobby and D. went to the backside of the building, while Myles with another person was sent to a different place. They all waited for sign to get in, and when they got it, they silently went inside.

Bobby and Dimitrius were slowly going further but it seemed that there was nobody present in their part of the building. Only then they heard movement and slowly walked in this direction. They noticed one man in an almost empty room; he was sitting at the table with his back to the door, but they couldn't see what he was doing. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that F.B.I. was there; they assumed that he had to feel very confident of himself. Dimitrius silently informed others that they've found one of the suspects and when he turned to look at Bobby, they heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Who's there?" the man sitting at the table turned around, holding a gun in his extended hand but couldn't see anything.

"Shouldn't it be ask then shoot, not the other way around?" asked Bobby, and Dimitrius eyes widened.

"Behind you!" he said out loud, and Bobby turned around to see another man holding a long but quite narrow metal pipe.

Before he was able to hit him, Manning hit him and the man fell to the floor, obviously unconscious. When Bobby turned to look at Dimitrius, he noticed that the guy who was previously in the room was now standing behind his friend, holding a gun against his head.

"Didn't see it coming, huh?" he asked with an insane smile "There are a lot of ways how you can get from one place to another. Move only a little, Agent Manning and I'm going to shoot him."

"How do you know my name, Jarvis?" he asked, taken aback by the sound of his name in man's mouth.

"I know a lot of things about you. I know that you were the best friend of Agent Hudson. Drop the gun to the floor or he is going to share the same fate."

"Don't do this, Bobby! He's going to shoot me anyway! If you drop the gun you'll be an easy target!" shouted Dimitrius, and yelled in pain when Jarvis kicked him.

"Why did you do this? Why did you kill him?!" Bobby felt himself getting angry at the mention of Jack's name.

"I've had my reasons, he only got what he deserved. But it was a really pleasant sight to see his surprised face, and this fear in his eyes... After so many years I've finally found him... You don't even know how wonderful it was to see his wife, the hurting expression on his face on his funeral... He shouldn't have crossed my way, shouldn't have..."

They heard a sound of a gunshot and smile faded from Jarvis' face. He dropped the gun to the floor and slowly fell down himself. Then Bobby saw Myles standing on another side of the corridor, holding his gun in front of him, his finger at the trigger. Leland's face was as red as Bobby's was, and his teeth were clenched tightly. The fury was clearly visible in his eyes.

"A lunatic son of a bitch." he muttered, lowering the weapon.

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was very tense. Sue felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge of losing her patience and exploding, even if for a really stupid reason. Her mother complained about everything she was doing, whatever it wouldn't be. What annoyed her the most was her constant complaining of the way Sue was taking care of her son. She couldn't say that Carla's tips weren't useful, but now she was only becoming annoyed. As much as she loved her mother, she promised herself that she wasn't going to be the kind of mother Carla was. She didn't want to be so strict and try to control her child's whole life; of course, she didn't want to completely spoil her son, but she wanted him to have better contact with her than she did with her mother. However, she listened to everything and ignored those, which weren't really necessary but finally the moment came and she couldn't take it any longer.

Carla started her complaints when Sue came back from the walk with Jacky.

"Sue, he's sweaty. How many times I told you to take care to not overheat him?!"

"Haven't you notice that I dressed him in the lightest clothes he has? Have you been outside today? It's so hot out there that he could be naked and it wouldn't change anything!"

"How can you be so careless, Susan? Do you know what can happen if you keep acting so irresponsibly? Do you really care so little for him that you completely don't worry about his well-being? Don-..." started Carla and Sue threw the pack of baby tissues she was holding to the floor.

"How dare you tell me that I don't care about my baby?!" she yelled and looked at her mother with a deadly glare "How dare you even think such a thing?! There is NOTHING I care for more than Jacky!"

"Then stop acting like you do now! Don't you see that your constant being absent-minded, dreaming about what could be if your husband was alive isn't doing anything good to him?! He ISN'T coming back Sue and you HAVE TO do it by yourself! Your son needs at least one parent who would really care about his life and future!"

"Don't you even dare! You don't even know how much Jack loved him!"

"Obviously not enough to stop constantly risking his life! The job was obviously more important to him than you two!"

"GET OUT!" Bill Thomas, who was standing in the door, was sure that he has never seen his daughter in such a state.

To say that she was furious seemed to be an understatement. He never seemed that there was anyone who could make Sue angry better than his wife, and now it seemed that she was able to cross the border which nobody has ever been able to cross. Carla knew that she moved too far the moment words were out of her mouth, and she immediately regretted them. She knew that it wasn't true, she knew how much Jack Hudson cared about his family.

"GET OUT!" Sue screamed again, when her mother was standing in front of her absolutely speechless "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I'M NEVER GOING TO LET ANYONE INSULT JACK, THE MORE WHEN IT COMES TO ME AND JACKY! SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Sue approached her mother only to take her crying son out of her arms and stormed out of the room. She went upstairs, to Jacky's bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She sat in the rocking chair, holding her baby and trying to calm him, as she felt tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't even had a strength to think about fighting them, her mother pulled all the strings needed to completely upset her. With a corner of her eye she noticed the door slowly open and didn't even look up. After a moment she felt a hand lift her head and she looked at her father's face.

"I don't care if she's sorry or not. I don't care if she thinks she said too much or not." she said immediately, her voice muted a little as she moved her eyes to Jacky, who finally stopped crying.

"Susie..."

"No. I'm not going to talk to her. I don't even want to see her face. What I want is for her to go home. You can stay as long as you want."

She knew that if her mother decided to listen to Sue, her father would follow. And she was actually surprised to find out that Carla Thomas went to pack her things, and she intended to go back to Ohio, accordingly to her daughter's wish. It hurt when she watched the car leave with her parents, but she didn't want a repeat of what happened that day. Now she was sure that her mother isn't going to keep upsetting her and she wondered if she was ever going to be doing it again. They were both stubborn, and Sue wasn't willing to forgive her mother's words. She couldn't believe that her own mother would say such a horrible thing and touched the window with her forehead, closing her eyes and feeling completely devastated. Now she not only lost her husband, but possibly her mother too.

She jumped when she felt someone gently knock at the window. When she opened her eyes she noticed Bobby, standing there with a very concerned look in his eyes. He mouthed the word 'door' to her and disappeared from her sight. She looked down and noticed Levi, sitting on the floor next to her; she completely ignored his paw, which was trying to get her attention and felt even worse. What if he wasn't getting her attention because of a door, but because of Jacky's crying when something would be wrong? She shuddered at the thought and swore to herself that she was never going to act like that again. Then, finally, she went to let her friend come in.

Bobby immediately noticed that something wasn't fine, especially when he noticed that her parents were nowhere, but decided against asking her to explain. He thought that she will tell him when she's ready and instead, told her about the action from the morning.

"Are you saying that you got them?" she asked, and Bobby nodded his head.

"Yeah. One of them is under arrest, the second one is dead." he didn't really feel like explaining everything to her and was quite happy when she didn't ask him for details of the morning.

"Do you know why..?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy but the driver decided to talk. He told us the whole story." she motioned him to sit on the couch and she took a place next to him.

"I want to know it." Sue said and Bobby looked at her with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. "I want to know why Jack died, whatever reason it isn't going to be."

"We didn't find a connection between Gary Jarvis and Jack because it turned out we looked in completely wrong part of Jack's life. He was a witness on Jarvis' trial when he was fifteen. They were going to the same school, and even though Jack was a few years younger, he still knew Jarvis. He was a star of the school's hockey team and everyone predicted a wonderful future for him. Nobody had any doubts that he was going to become a real star. But, not many knew, that during his last year of high school, he started to use drugs. It was on one evening, when Jack was walking home later than usually, that he found Jarvis in the park, fighting with dealer. Jarvis had his hockey stick with himself, because he was after the training, and in one moment he completely lost it and hit the dealer. Jack saw it and immediately ran away.

It wasn't difficult for the police to connect Jarvis to the murder, but there weren't enough evidence to put him to jail. Jack however, didn't go to the police immediately – I guess he was scared. But he finally did it, and admitted to what he saw. Only thanks to Jack's confession Jarvis was put to jail, losing everything he could have in one moment. Jarvis got an obsession, he promised himself that he's going to punish Jack for what he did to him. He escaped prison about a month ago and it seemed like he completely disappeared. He was hiding very well and we were able to connect him to the case only because he hurt his hand and we found his blood in the car."

He stopped talking when Sue's hidden her face in her hands and started crying. He immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to himself, holding her as she cried. It wasn't fair that Jack was punished for doing the right thing, it completely wasn't fair that he died. It couldn't give him his life back, but at least in the end the justice won. It would, however, be much more comforting thought if it could help them come to terms with everything. Yet, it couldn't.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** A big thank your for everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I always claim that extending the story is the worst thing a writer can do to it, so I decided not to do it with it. You may think that I should have written more, but I believe that adding the epilogue now is the best. I kind of gotten carried away while writing it (I've never planned this flashback, it just appeared in my head but I decided it fits), but I have to admit I think it's the best chapter in this story. It's still a sad chapter - yes - but it kind of has a happy ending, depends how to look at it. At least I see it this way... So, thank you again, and here is the end to it:

* * *

**Epilogue**

Healing is a very slow process; it always takes a long while and it's even more difficult when the injury isn't a physical one. There is probably nothing which takes longer to heal than a heartache and the feeling of loss. Sue Hudson could be a witness to it.

Accepting the fact that her husband was gone was a very difficult thing for her. She has never loved someone so much before; they had an unbelievable connection, which can't be found even in those marriages who are considered to be an example of a good relationship. Being with him was giving her an unlimited happiness and there was nothing she wanted more than sharing her whole life with him, forever. She gave herself completely to him, and it hurt very much when he was suddenly, so brutally taken away from her. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to lead a happy life again, and it wasn't an easy thing to achieve. She was sure that she was able to do it only thanks to the support of people around her.

Tara, Lucy, Bobby and Darcy were the four of her friends which were the biggest help for her. They were always there for her and they seemed to always know when she needed them the most. Dimitrius tried his best too, and they were both, with Donna, always ready to help her – even if only with an advice concerning something with Jacky. Myles was there, too, in his own particular way but there was never a moment when she couldn't count on him. What, however, was the most surprising was that nobody other but Myles was the biggest father figure for Jacky. Being the witness of his father's death, the person Jack asked to make sure Sue was okay, he felt himself obliged to take care of both of them. It was unbelievable how he could change so much, and at the same time stay the old Myles, but nobody knew that better than Sue. It was her who watched Leland teach her son all the male things, next to Bobby, but Manning soon focused mainly on his own children – something she had never reproached him for. Quite the contrary, she was even glad for all of them for everything they were doing for her and her son. As much as she hated the reason, Jack's death made all of them only closer for each other.

Still, the biggest reason for her pulling herself together was Jacky. He was the person who brought the real, full smile to her face for the first time after Jack's death, made her laugh for the first time. Even as a baby he had an unusual skill to lighten her mood, which never disappeared, even when he was already a grown up man. Her whole life focused on her son and everything she was doing was for him. She was aware that she was overprotective and maybe too focused on him, and even though she tried her best not to move too far, sometimes it was a little difficult. Her mother, when Sue has finally forgiven her for her hurtful words, especially thought that it wasn't a good thing for Jacky that he was so watched by her and often told her that she should have done everything so he wouldn't be so clingy. Sue didn't agree with her, because she knew that he was cuddly in a good sense; he was confident and self-contained, and as he was growing up it never was a problem for him to be without Sue. Of course, he missed her a lot, especially when he was spending time with his grandparents in Wisconsin without her, but it was all because they were very close to each other.

Jack's parents played a huge role in both of their lives, too. Every year Jacky was spending part of his holidays at their house in Wisconsin, and always couldn't wait for this time of the year. Sue would rather him to like spending time with his grandparents equally, but her son always seemed to prefer her husband's parents' company. Also, along with Sue, they always cared for Jacky to feel close to his father, even though he has never had an opportunity to meet him. They always told him stories, showed photos and everything what only could make the boy know Jack a little better. Sue wasn't sure if it had any sense, but never thought about doing otherwise. She only realized that it was the right thing during one day when her son gave her one of the biggest 'heart attacks' in her whole life.

_She was sitting behind her desk when suddenly she felt a paw on her leg and noticed that her phone was ringing. She felt her heart jump when she noticed that it was the headmistress of Jacky's school. Still, she picked up the phone but wasn't very talkative during the conversation. In fact, everything the woman told her made her speechless and terrified. It was a shock for her to hear that her son engaged into a fight with one of the other boys at school; it was something he has never done before and she even heard him criticize it. She couldn't believe it was true, but the woman surprised her even more by informing her that when he was brought by one of the teachers to her office, but told to wait as a parent was inside, he ran away not only from the place, but from school. _

_Everybody knew that something was wrong the moment Sue's face became pale and her hands started shaking. As anyone from the school wasn't able to localize her son after they weren't able to catch up with him, she had no idea where the boy actually went to. Of course, all the right places were immediately informed and a lot of people looked for him, but nobody was able to find him. Sue felt horrible, when she was sitting at her home with hope, that maybe her son was going to just come home as she wasn't allowed to be a part of searching. She was way too worried, and too filled with emotions to be really useful. _

_When Bobby and Myles came to her, while she was being comforted by Lucy, and told her that they can't find Jacky anywhere, she completely lost it. She was aware that after running away, absolutely everything could happen to her son, and being only eight he didn't have any chance to fight someone who would want to hurt him. Even the thought of losing him was a nightmare for her, and she couldn't imagine what she would to in the situation. She still shuddered at the thought of what she had felt that day. Then, however, another person joined them and everyone was surprised to see Darcy in the company of Heidi. _

_She was Bobby and Darcy's oldest child, and only a year and a half younger than Jacky. They played with each other a lot and became really good friends. She was going to the same school as he did, and even though she was a grade lower, they were still spending a lot of time together. During breaks, one of them was always finding the second one, and it was nothing surprising that it was Heidi who gave them a good hint. _

"_Jacky tried to ignore him, but couldn't take it any longer when he started to call you and Jacky's daddy names." she said then, standing in front of Sue and the woman immediately looked up at her friends. _

"_Was anyone at the graveyard?" she asked, even though it seemed a little unbelievable that he would go there. _

_It was on another end on the city from the school and there was no way for her son to know the way. She didn't think he'd go there on foot and he didn't have any money to pay for any kind of other transport. Still, when she saw Myles shake his head, she thought it was worth trying. A huge weight was lifted from her heart when after a short fight her friends took her to the place, and she noticed a small figure sitting in front of Jack's grave, when she approached the place. She practically ran to him and he immediately turned around when he heard her call his name. She hugged him tightly, relieved that he was safe and sound and immediately made him promise that he wasn't going to do it for her ever again. _

"_**I won't Mommy, I promise.**__" he said and signed at the same time, as he always did to her. „__**I was just so angry… The teacher completely didn't want to listen that it wasn't me, who started. Heidi tried to explain why I hit Eddy, but he didn't listen and didn't even think about punishing him.**__"_

"_But you still shouldn't have hit him, no matter what he was telling you." _

"_**I know... But first, he didn't want to let Heidi go when she told him to, so I tried to help her. And then he started to call both of us names, but it wasn't something new – he does it to everyone. But later he started to call you names too... He called you a deaf freak and a dumb cripple and then said that Daddy didn't die... He said that it's something you keep telling me because you don't want me to know that he left us, because he was afraid that I'll be same freak as you. I tried to ignore him, really... But I just couldn't and I hit him...**__" _

_She only pulled him to herself and kisses his forehead, caressing his hair. She could feel tears in her eyes as she saw why he actually behaved like he did. _

"_Oh, darling... You know it's not true..." _

"_**Yes I know... Daddy loved you very much and didn't care that you can't hear... He loved me too, and he would be the same way with me. I really wish he could be here, with us...**__" _

"_So do I, baby. So do I..." _

She always had tears in eyes when she thought about that moment. Even though she knew that what he did wasn't right, she couldn't help but feel pride that he even thought about defending them. She never admitted it to him, though. She was always showing him that she was proud of him and that she was going to always be, no matter what choices he will make, as long as he's going to be a good person. He has never let her down.

She was gotten out of her thoughts when another attack of cough caught her. She held a tissue in front of her mouth, while she placed the other at her hurting chest. She was breathing heavily, something what was becoming more and more difficult every day. She only found a relief in her doctor's words that it wasn't going to take long, before it was over. After long years of fighting, she didn't have strength anymore; the more, that nothing seemed to work any longer and she was only getting weaker. Normally, she wouldn't be able to lie in a bed so long, but now she didn't even had enough strength to stand up.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again and jumped a little when she noticed a figure on another side of the room. She blinked a few times, as she couldn't believe it was real. She knew the person. It has been so long since she saw him for the last time, but even if he would change very much, there was no way she wouldn't be able to recognize those brown eyes and this smile, which always made her heart jump with happiness. Still, the man standing in front of her wasn't any different than on the moment she had seen him for the last time, so many years ago. She had no doubts that he was always with her and Jacky, even though she has never seen him, and now she knew for sure that her beliefs were true.

He slowly approached her when he noticed that she not only saw him, but also recognized. He felt sad that she did notice him, because it meant only one thing and he didn't want her to experience it, not yet when there was still so many things waiting for her. He stood at the side of her bed and covered her hand with his; she looked at it, as she couldn't really feel his touch but a feeling of something a little cool against her skin.

"Shh, don't say anything." he leaned down, placed a loving kiss on her forehead and he noticed her smile a little when he moved back.

Then, he suddenly looked at the door, still holding her hand in his, and Sue's eyes followed. She smiled wider at the sight of Jacky in the door. She was one of not so many people, who he allowed to still call him like that; already in high school he started to think it's not the best way of calling somebody, who considers himself an adult. He grew up to be a very handsome man, with his dark blonde hair, his father's brown eyes and also his smile, which in combination with his eyes always made hearts of all the girls around him jump. He could have any of them if he only wanted, but he never even thought about dating them. His heart seemed to always be occupied by only one woman – beside his mother – and it wasn't a surprise for anyone when he finally started going out with Heidi Manning in his Senior Year. Quite the contrary – it was a relief for a lot of people, as their friends and families could see that they were more than friends for a long time before they admitted it.

"**Mom, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here.**" he was immediately by Sue's side, taking her second hand in hers and it brought a smile to her face. Two most important men in her life were now with her, and as much as it was possible, she felt perfect. "I jumped into the car the moment I was called..."

"It's okay." she squeezed his hand, but she knew that there was no way to convince him.

"It's _not _okay. How can it be?" she could see that he was very close to tears and she only moved her hand up to cup his face and gently stroke his cheek.

"That's life Jacky, it would happen sooner or later."

"It doesn't matter. I still can't understand, why didn't you agree for this new treatment? It's a very successful thing, there is a chance that it would help you..!"

"I really haven't got any more strength for it, Jacky... During the last couple of years I tried everything and it was only able to slow everything down... I think it's more than enough... I don't want my granddaughters to remember me as a bedridden old lady who was told to be their grandmother but never felt good enough to actually be a grandmother to them..."

"Don't talk like that. You know how much Chloe and Victoria love you..."

"It's only the more reason to save them from watching me suffer longer, the same when it comes to you... I'm not even a shadow of a person who I once was... I really can see how horribly thin I've become and my breathing problems aren't getting any better... If only you would want to listen to the doctor, you'd know that the chance that this treatment would help me was slim, and it would only devastate my organism..."

"It certainly wouldn't if you've already given up..."

"I haven't given up... I'm just thinking rationally, darling... I really don't want you to watch me suffer any more... You should be spending time with your family, with your wife and children instead of spending every possible hour of your free time at the side of my hospital bed..."

"Mom..." tears actually streamed down his cheeks as he could see that his mother was really convinced in her decision.

He leaned down and hid his face in her neck, something he did so often as a child when he was crying. He felt her hand on his head, caressing his hair and her lips on his forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Jacky... I love you, baby, and I'm never going to leave you... I'm just going to join your father and we'll be both watching over you and your girls..."

Sue felt him shake his head, not able to accept it. She sighed, kissing his forehead again and looked to the other side, where she could see her husband, standing patiently with hand on hers and she was surprised when he realised that she could actually feel his touch.

"Don't hurry Sue. Take as much time as you need." he only said to the unspoken words, which gathered in her head.

She nodded her head and it surprised her son a little, but no more than the words she whispered few moments later.

"I missed you so much, Jack..."

He looked up at her and noticed that she was looking to the other side of the bed, her eyes clearly focused on something even though there was nothing there. She has never called him Jack, it was something what was kind of reserved only for his father. He noticed a smile on her face and then jumped at the continuous sound of the machine monitoring her heart beat. He felt his heart clench and he immediately yelled for help; nurses and doctors came to the room but after a while they just moved away from Sue's bed and one of them approached him.

"No! Mom..!" he took her hand in his, and hid his face in the blanket she was covered with, his forehead over his ribs, his second arm wrapped around her small body, his hand gripping the material.

Jack watched the scene with aching heart; he remembered the way Sue was hurting when he died and he remembered the way it hurt when he lost someone who was close to him. It even brought pain to watch Sue suffer so much during those last months. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder even though he wasn't able to feel it.

"Jack..?" he heard the familiar voice and looked into the direction where it came from.

There was Sue, standing in front of her; the same beautiful blonde with a tender smile and loving gaze which he loved so completely. He immediately embraced her, pressing her tightly against himself, knowing that she wasn't able to see Jacky, yet or remember the last few moments of her life. She was still under the influence of the happiness and joy, people felt during and after passing to make it easier for them to accept their fate, and he didn't want to ruin it. He felt her arms wrap tightly around him and he just held her, caressing her hair and back, showing her that he missed her as much as she missed him.

The feeling of happiness she felt was complete only when she was in his arm, somewhere she believed she belonged to. She dreamed about feeling his grip around her so many times and now, when she was finally able to feel it, she felt even better than she remembered. She was finally in the arms of the man she loved again and she knew that there was nothing what could tear her away from him. Even his death wasn't able to come between them, as she has never been able to completely move on. She tried, few times actually, but it has never worked out as she has never been able to open herself the way she had opened herself to Jack. He was the only person she was able to fall in love so completely, and now she finally had him back.

She only withdrew from him, when she started getting her last memories back. She glanced at her left, where now, instead of light, she could see her hospital bed and her son, crying heavily. She approached him, her arms going around him and the hurting expression appeared on her face when he didn't react and she realised that it wasn't going to work. It still didn't stop her from leaning down and kissing her son's cheek before going back to her husband's side.

"Jacky..!" she practically jumped when the person she knew so well suddenly appeared, calling her son and she actually heard the sound.

She looked at Jack and only noticed a smile on his face. It was when she remembered words, which she wasn't even sure who said to her, about the way God created them - with their imperfect bodies and prefect spirits. She looked back at her daughter-in-love, who was now holding Jacky. Jack did exactly the same thing and then, out of the habit, touched her arm to get her attention.

"I remember how I once joked with Bobby that if we ever have children and they decide to be together, it's going to be either a perfection or a disaster. I believe the first option turned out to be right."

She nodded, touched with the fact that she was able to hear voices of her loved one for the first time. Jack noticed it and only smiled, kissing her forehead once again.

"You'll soon be fed up with it. Especially when you hear Myles." he said, and noticed a surprised way in which she looked at him. He had no problem with understanding the question in her eyes, so he continued. "There is no reason to be glum, Sue. You'll leaving him in a way, but before you'll be able to notice, you'll going to have him back in your arms. His place is there, where a lot of happiness is still waiting for him. Heidi is going to help him with the breakdown and we'll be enjoying watching him happy again."

"And it is said by a man, whose whole stay in here was full of sorrow." she heard another voice and noticed nobody other but Myles looking at them. He was a little younger than she remembered him when she met him, but she was still able to recognize him without problems.

"He has his Sue back now, so I believe it's going to change."

Only then she realised that there was much more people around her beside Jack and Myles. She noticed her parents in a crowd and other familiar faces of the Thomas family. She could also see Jack's parents and she knew that it had to be Mary who has spoken. There was actually everyone who she ever cared for and who has passed away.

It took him a very long moment to calm down; he knew that it had to be long enough for his wife to get to the hospital and hold him. He felt his heart ache at the loss of a person so dear to him, who he loved so much. He only looked up when something in the corner of a room got his attention. He could swear that in this moment he saw a scene he has seen on pictures so many times; his mother, her beautiful, healthy, smiling version in the arms of his father. Both were looking at him with love and pride in his eyes. The moment he blinked they disappeared; the fact that he couldn't see them however didn't mean that they weren't there. They actually were always at the side of their child and his family, watching over them, reunited with each other.


End file.
